Chibified!
by Ookami93
Summary: Wait a second......is that a mini Sasuke! and..... a mini Itachi! WTH? Hinata and Kakashi are stuck, they have to look after them.... Main Pairing KakaHina
1. How it all began

**Hey guys, another story written by me, to many stories to keep up with... anyways hope you guys or girls like this one, i dont really know why i wrote it (lol)**

**Disclaim- I do not own Naruto :( and that just sucks cause if i did then Itachi wouldnt be evil!

* * *

Chibified- Chapter 1 **

**_How it All began._**

Hinata lay in her bed, letting the yawn escape from her mouth. She didn't get to sleep until 1 last night, and she didn't intend to wake up.

"Hinata-nee-san wake up!" a childish voice screamed in her ear.

Hinata moaned.

"Hokage-sama has called for you!"

Hinata jumped from her bed and ran to her cupboard pulling out some clothes, and getting into them.

"G-gomen, Watashi, I'll be there in a second," She squeaked.

She ran into the bathroom, going pee **(an- sorry bt i just had to put that in)**, brushing her teeth, washing her face and brushing her hair.

She came out dressed, clean and ready to go.

"Hinata-nee-san that was quick," Hinabi smiled.

Hinata nodded and ran downstairs, saying good bye to her cousin and her sister. She ran towards the Hokage's office.

* * *

It took her a couple of minutes to be outside her office, she panted as she reched for the door knob. But before she could do soo….. 

"BAA-CHAN, WHERE IS KAA-CHAN, **WAAAAAAAA**!"

"Quiet you little brat!"

"_Sasuke_, she will be here soon,"

Hinata sweat dropped……..

'_No…no….no… they must mean another Sasuke, the Sasuke I know, doesn't sound small, he doesn't yell, and… he is a missing nin,'_

"You foolish brother, stop being such a brat, no wonder kaa-chans not coming,"

"Shut up Itachi!"

'_I-itachi?'_

Hinata shook off her thoughts as she pushed the door open and was tackled by something very small, yet very very familiar.

"Kaa-chan is here!" It shouted.

"Hinata-san?" Sakura said.

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto said.

"Hinata," Tsunade and Kakashi said.

"Kaa-chan," a little boy, who looked like Itachi said.

Hinata looked at the thing, clinging onto her.

It……

Was……

A……

Chibi…….

Sasuke…….

"N-nani?"

"Kaa-chan! Is here. YAY, _cha la la la la la la la, cha la ala ala alalalala!_!"

"OI! LISTEN TO ME YOU IDIOTS," Tsunade interrupted.

The mini Sasuke and Itachi hid behind the confused Hinata.

"Hinata, I have a mission for you…. And Kakashi," The Hokage sighed.

"Ano sa, baa-chan, shouldn't me and Sakura-chan take care of them, we know Sasuke better," Naruto said.

Tsunade sighed.

"You can try Naruto, go on, try taking Sasuke away from Hinata and Kakashi,"

Naruto being the idiot he is….ran towards Sasuke and pulled his little arm.

"Sasuke-teme come on……"

Sasuke looked up at Naruto, with puppy dog-teary eyes.

"Kaa-chan…… whisker face called me teme……" Sasuke said shakily.

**_WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_**

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed, she hit Naruto in the head.

Sasuke clung onto Hinata's leg. Hinata smiled at the crying Sasuke and picked him up, cradling him in her arms. Kakashi smiled at Hinata beneath his mask.

'_Hinata-san would truly make a good mother and wife,' _he thought.

Itachi pouted, he clung onto Hinata's jacket in desperation, trying not to be seen by Naruto.

"Ano, Naruto-kun, we should just leave Sasuke, if this is a mission I would be glad to look after Sasuke and Itachi with Kakashi-sensei," she said.

Everyone was shocked.

"I accept the mission," she continued.

"So do I," Kakashi added.

Hinata nodded at him as if saying thank you, he nodded in reply.

"What exactly happened, Hokage-sama?" Hinata asked, holding the now sleeping Sasuke in her arms.

Kakashi picked up Itachi who soon fell asleep to,

"Sasuke, had gone off to fight Itachi, and he did find him, they fought big time and used two jitsu's at the same time, causing them to….. get sooo small and chibified," Tsunade explained.

Hinata nodded.

"You and Kakashi will be playing as Sasuke and Itachi's mom and dad for the time being,"

They both nodded.

"You two will be staying at the Uchiha main house,"

"Nani!"Sakuraand Narutoasked puzzeled.

"I saidthose two will both be staying in the Uchiha main house, together, in the same room!" Tsunande sighed.

Hinata blushed, and Kakashi smirked.

Naruto frowned, he didn't really like the idea of a 17 year old girl, staying with a 24 year old man.

"You may leave but take this,"

Hinata looked at the box and the pieces of paper that Tsunade slid across the desk.

"A marriage certificate and wedding rings,"

"NANI! BAA-CHAN, HINATA-CHAN AND KAKASHI-SENSEI CANNOT GET MARRIED!" Naruto screamed.

"Shut up Naruto, this is a hard mission, we have to make Hinata and Kakashi look like a real couple and that Itachi and Sasuke are there children,"

"But why Kakashi-sensei and Hinata-san?" Sakura asked silently.

"We don't know Sakura-san, when we showed them pictures of the shinobi, Hinata and Kakashi are apparently, Sasuke and Itachi's mum and dad," Tsunade replied.

Hinata picked up the items and started to walk out of the room,

"L-lets go, K-kakashi-sensei," she said, he nodded and followed her, they two kids in their arms.

They all walked out of the Hokage's office, Sakura jogged up to Hinata.

"Hi Hinata-san," she said cheerfully.

"Ohayou-goziamasu, Sakura-san," Hinata replied smiling.

"Hinata-san, tell me, why did you take this mission? I mean, aren't you worried about Itachi and Sasuke changing back and attacking you, or what Kakash-sensei might do to you?"

Hinata shook her head,

"Sakura-san, this is a mission, and I will never back down from one. Even if that means looking after a mission nin or a shinobi who is a mass murderer, or staying with a person that I hardly know and marrying them. I promised myself that I would every single mission, and take it to the end,"

Sakura was surprised, she didn't know that over the years she had grown in strength, beauty and she had become stronger in the inside. She was soo inspiring….

"Sayonara, Sakura-san, Naruto-kun," Hinata said.

* * *

She and Kakashi walked quietly to the Uchiha Manor, not making a sound. When they arrived, Kakashi opened the door and let them in. 

It was dark and empty, it had such a depressing feeling lingering through the air, well this was the place where the Uchiha clan was murdered. She placed Sasuke next to Itachi in an empty bed upstairs. She smiled as Itachi hugged Sasuke closer to him.

'_Was this really there relationship before Itachi killed them all?' _Hinata asked herself.

Kakashi appeared behind Hinata, a little to close for her wantings.

"We should let them sleep now, Hinata," he sighed.

She nodded, and they both left the room closing the door behind them.

They sat at the table, looking at the wedding certificate and rings that lay there, teasing them.

"Hinata, are you okay?" Kakashi asked.

"H-hai,"

"Don't lie to me,"

"Gomen, ano, its just that I n-never expected this to happen," she sighed.

"Same here,"

"I wonder what father will say,"

'_Yes Hinata, I wonder what he will say to…..'

* * *

**hey guys! did you like it! was it to bad, i bet it was crap :( and i want to here want you guys think... plz review for any suggestions or pairing suggestions, heheh review please!** _

**love Naraku93**


	2. Kaachan, whats that round thing?

**Hey guys! that was some quick update huh? lol, well thnx for the reviews, i'm glad you liked it soo far, and i thought a chibi sasuke and Itachi was cute tooo, this chapter is quite OOC, but i think its really funny! enjoy, and review when r down **

* * *

* * *

Chibified- chapter 2- chapter 2 

**_Kaa-chan, what's that round thing?

* * *

_**

Sasuke opened his black orbs and peered around the room, he saw his brother Itachi sleeping next to him, but he didn't see kaa-chan or Otou-san. He hopped out of the bed and looked around at the room….

"K-kaa-chan? Otou-san……" he squeaked.

He managed to open the door (despite his shortness) and walked down the dark hall way, he was scared……… scared as in close to shitting him self…… he opened the first door he saw and inside was………

Kakashi……

"Otou-san!" he quietly yelled. **(a\n- quietly yelled? is that even possible?)**

It was no use, Kakashi just laid there, asleep, not making a noise.

Sasuke very carefully tip toed, towards the bed, and stood in front of his dad's sleeping form.

He took a deep breath……

and……

"**OTOUSAN WAKE UP!"**

Kakashi jumped up, he looked around the room and saw the little... cheeky….. barstard….. Sasuke… smiling up at him, the most annoying grin plastered on his baby face.

Hinata came, rushing into the room,

"Nani? What happened," she asked.

"The little monkey down there decided to give me a wake up call," he grunted, glaring at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked up and saw Hinata standing n the doorway.

"Kaa-chan!" he shouted and ran up to Hinata, who kneeled down to give him a hug.

He buried his head into Hinata's shoulder, and as he moved he accidentally touched……

Hinata's breast….

"Eek!" Hinata squeaked, and blushed.

Sasuke looked at his mom's red face, then looked at Hinata's boob again…..

"Kaa-chan, what's that round thing," Sasuke quizzically asked.

Kakashi chuckled as he saw Hinata red face.

"Kakashi, can your grab Sasuke for me?" she asked.

He nodded and stood up, grabbing the toddler out of her arms.

"Otou-san?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"What was that round thing on Kaa-chan's chest and how come I don't have one?"

Kakashi sighed…… How the hell did he get stuck with the hard questions….

"That 'Round thing' was Kaa-chan's breast,"

"How come I don't have a breast?"

"Because only girls have breasts,"

"They have two?"

"Yep…"

"Can I touch Kaa-chan's breast again?"

"No!"

"What about if Itachi-nii-san wants to touch her breasts?"

"Well he can't,"

Sasuke pouted, then he had an idea, he jumped from Kakashi's arms and ran into where Itachi was sleeping.

"Nii-san! Kaa-chan has breasts come and touch them!" he screamed.

Itachi jumped up and stood in front of Sasuke. Sasuke took Itachi's hand,

"Come on, I'll show you!" he smiled.

They ran, hand in hand, to find Hinata, and they found her, in the kitchen, making breakfast….

Hinata turned around and saw the brothers looking at her.

"Ohayou-goziamasu," she greeted.

They gave he a wanting look……. And then she noticed that they were staring at her breasts.

"See Nii-san Kaa-chan has two of them!"

Itachi nodded and started walking towards Hiinata, she gulped, and ran.

And for Hinata's bad luck….. They chased her.

**_ AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_**

Hinata ran for her life, two kids were chasing after her, because they wanted to feel her boobs. She ran into Kakashi's room, and slammed the door shut, locking it.

"What the hell were they trying to do..." she panted.

She looked up to see Kakashi, standing there, mask off, looking at her, half naked……

Hinata blushed. He grinned.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Those kids are trying to touch my………" she cried anime style.

"Why do you tell them to stop?"

"Because….because… there scary!"

He chuckled, he had never seen Hinata go this crazy.

Suddenly the door flung open, Itachi and Sasuke stood there, smiling. Hinata ran behind Kakashi, a scared look on her face.

"Do something, Kakashi-kun," she whispered.

He grinned, finally she stopped calling him Kakashi-sensei.

"Itachi, Sasuke!" he said.

"Yamada," he warned.

Itachi and Sasuke were scared, Kakashi looked like he was going to kill them…

Hinata peeked from behind Kakashi, and saw the two boys, they looked like they were about to cry. They ran towards Hinata there arms out stretched, wanting a hug.

She smiled and gave both of them a big hug, they cried.

"Gomen Kaa-chan, we will never do that again!" they both cried into her shoulders.

"Its okay, come one lets have breakfast," she smiled.

"Breakfast YAY!" they cheered.

With that they ran out of the room, eagerly wanting to fit as much food into there mouths as possible.

"Arigatuo, Kakashi-kun," she blushed.

"No problem,"

"Come on, breakfast is nearly ready,"

"Hai,"

* * *

"Itadakimasu."

Sasuke and Itachi gobbled their food down, with in minutes. Hinata made some dumplings, fried fish, rice and green tea. Hinata ate slowing and Kakashi ate fast but not as fast as Itachi and Sasuke. Hinata smiled as Itachi rubbed his full stomach and Sasuke drank his tea.

"That was yummy Kaa-chan!" Sasuke said.

"You're the best cook, Kaa-chan!" Itachi smiled.

"Yes, your very good, Hinata-chan," Kakashi smirked.

Hinata blushed and nodded, she continued eating. When they had finished, Hinata and Kakashi did the dishes, while Sasuke and Itachi, went to the toilet and got changed.

"So, do you think you could be happy here?" Kakashi asked.

"Ano, its better than living at the Hyuuga mansion,"

"How so?"

"I am free to do as I wish, there is no one to weigh me down, and I don't have to be afraid,"

"Afraid of what?"

"Being weak,"

Kakashi looked at Hinata, staring at her blank eyes.

"Hinata-chan, you are beautiful, talented, wise, graceful. You are those things and many more, but you are not weak, and never will be,"

Hinata looked up at Kakashi, a sad yet happy look in her eyes.

He then wrapped his arms around her, pulling her petite body against his chest.

Hinata blushed but let her self be hugged by her new husband.

"Arigauto, Kakashi-kun,"

"Lets go out today, just you and me?" he asked.

"Demo, what about Itachi and Sasuke?"

"Well leave them to Sakura and Naruto," he grinned.

"Hai,"

* * *

Naruto and Sakura stood in front of the Uchiha mansion, Naruto banging on the door.

"Stupid Kakashi, why did he call us here anyway?" he mumbled.

"Shut up Naruto, just knock again," Sakura glared.

Naruto was about to knock until the door opened, showing a very different looking Hinata.

She wore an outfit similar to Ino's but it was blue. Her hair was in a pony tail and she had some lip gloss on.

"Konichiwa, Naruto-kun, Sakura-san," she greeted.

"Konichiwa Hinata-chan," they chorused.

"Why did you guys call us here?" Naruto asked.

"You will be looking after the kids today," Kakashi said, appearing behind Hinata.

"NANI?"

Kakashi took Hinata's hand and ran,

"Ja ne!" he called out as they disappeared.

**"KOUSA!"**

* * *

Sakura and Naruto frowned as they stepped into the Uchiha Mansion.

Naruto looked around at the empty mansion.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" he called out.

Naruto climbed the stairs and looked down the hallway to see a little boy standing there.

"Is that…. _SASUKE_!" he yelled.

Sasuke looked up and opened his mouth…..

**_ WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_**

"Don't cry! Yamada!" Naruto screamed, and then he started crying to.

Sakura ran up the stairs to see a sad Sasuke and Naruto lying on the floor, crying…

* * *

**Hey did you like it? or was it bad, i hope you liked it! anyways review to say anything suggestions, praise, critisisim. just review and tell me what you think! i will update soon**

**love, Naraku93**


	3. Itachi is becoming a big bro

**Hiya guys!! sorry it took ages to update my comp stuffed up and yea!! hope yoo enjoy!!**

**Kakashi- naraku93 asked me to say that she doesnt own Naruto. **

_

* * *

_

_Chibified-_ Chapter 3

**Itachi is starting to become a big brother**

**Last chapter-**

_Sakura and Naruto frowned as they stepped into the Uchiha Mansion._

_Naruto looked around at the empty mansion._

"_Hello? Is anybody there?" he called out._

_Naruto climbed the stairs and looked down the hallway to see a little boy standing there._

"_Is that…. SASUKE!" he yelled._

_Sasuke looked up and opened his mouth….._

_**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_

"_Don't cry! Yamada!" Naruto screamed, and then he started crying to._

_Sakura ran up the stairs to see a sad Sasuke and Naruto lying on the floor, crying…_

* * *

"Naruto!! What the hell are you doing!!!" Sakura screamed. 

Sasuke and Naruto stopped crying and looked up at the frustrated Sakura. Her face started to go back to its normal colour and now it was time for Naruto to give a **wise** answer.

"Well… Sakura-chan! Sasuke upset me!!" he pouted.

Sakura put on the wtf!!! Face.

"Naruto! He's 3 yrs old and is about 4 ft! How the hell can he upset you!!!!"

"Well… he started crying and he was very loud…. And…. Ano…."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Get up Naruto!"

Naruto followed his orders and stood up, not questioning Sakura's authority, he was told to get some milk for Sasuke so he went to get the milk. He ran down the stairs, accidently tripping on the top step and basically falling the whole way down. Sakura took a step back and looking at the dead Uzumaki… but he wasn't dead he was very much alive he stood up and screamed out, "IM ALIVE!!!!"

Naruto ran into the kitchen seaching the cupboards for milk, he opened the fridge door curiously looking inside for something to snack on before going on his big adventure to find milk. I mean this was a big mission, everyone was counting on him, he couldn't let an empty stomach ruin this. When he found the milk, Naruto being the idiot he is he brought the whole carton up not knowing that you have to put the milk in a bottle and heat it up. He was very proud of himself, he grabbed an apple from the fridge and ran up the stairs in excitement,

"Sakura-channnnn!! I found milk!"

"Good job Naruto!! Now pass the milk her-"

Sakura looked at the carton of milk in Naruto's hand. Her face began to boil up and Naruto dropped the apple….

"NARUTO YOU IDIOT!! SASUKE IS A BABY HE CANT JUST DRINK COLD MILK FROM THE CARTON!!!" she screamed.

"GOME! GOMEN! GOMEN!" Naruto apologized.

Sasuke was watching this in a scared way, he didn't like the way Sakura and Naruto were screaming. "ITACHI!!!!" Sasuke cried.

Itachi came running out of his bedroom and looked around to find were the screaming Sasuke was.

"Sasuke!! Hold on! I'm coming!!!!!!!"

He saw Sasuke crying with Naruto shaking him telling him to stop and Sakura hitting Naruto. Itachi ran up and pushed Naruto and Sakura out of the way (he is pretty tough for a 6 yr old) and then gave Sasuke a big bear hug (awww cuteness ).

"Awww so cute!!" Sakura squeaked.

Itachi turned around and gave Sakura The Sharingan evils. Sakura was pretty freaked out. While Naruto was just starting to get up.

"You little barsted!!" He screamed. He stood up and began to charge at Itachi but Sakura Held him back. Suddenly Itachi picked up Sasuke (piggyback style) and ran into a room.

"Wait!!!!" Naruto and Sakura screamed. They ran quickly into the room to find an open window and Sasuke and Itachi were gone!

"Oh shit!! Kakashi is gonna fucken kill me!!" Naruto yelled.

"Don't worry they wont find out!" Sakura Reassured.

* * *

…**With Kakashi and Hinata…**

"I wonder if the kids are alright?" Hinata asked Kakashi.

"They'll be fine, Sakura and Naruto are taking good care of them," Kakashi smiled.

* * *

…**..Back with Sakura and Naruto…..**

"What are we gonna do Sakura-chan!!!???"

"Don't worry, stay calm, we'll split up and look for them, meet me at Ichikaru's in 20 minutes!"

"Hai,"

"You'll remember that right?"

"Ummm yea!"

"……"

"Don't worry Sakura-chan I'll Ichikaru's you at 20 in meet me!"

"Baka!"

And with that they were both gone. But were are the two Uchiha brothers? The Closet door creeked open revealing a smiling Itachi and a very sleepy Sasuke.

"Sasuke! We tricked them!" Itachi said.

"Yay!! We trick! We trick!" Sasuke cheered.

They gave eachother a big fat hug before climbing into the bed and having a big nap.

* * *

…**With Kakashi and Hinata….**

"I am stuffed!" Kakashi sighed, placing his chopsticks on the table.

"Yes I am full to," Hinata agreed.

Kakashi looked at Hinata, by the look of her expression she was worried. He knew it was about Sasuke and Itachi, but he didn't know why, they were in good hands. With Sakura and Naruto, He didn't know if Naruto was responsible but he sure knew Sakura was.

"Its alright Hinata-chan, Sasuke and Itachi are safe with Sakura and… Naruto.."

Hinata smiled, she was happy that Kakashi noticed that she was worried and made her feel better, I guess that was one of the many qualities he had, he made people feel better, in a weird comical kind of way.

"Hinata-chan….I have to say that this whole experience has brought me more closer to you then I ever imagined and-"

Hinata started to freak out… she had a crush on Kakashi for a long time and she knew that know he was gonna say something like

_"I'm sorry Hinata I don't feel the same for you,"_ or

_"I could never love someone like you!"_

She was getting hot…. air was running out… oh no….

The she suddenly blurted out, "I'm sorry if you don't feel the same way Kakashi-sensei, I'm sorry that you were dragged into this with a person like me!! I'm Really Sorry!!!"

Everything was silent until Kakashi let out a small chuckle, "I was going to say Hinata that whole experience has brought me more closer to you then I ever imagined and I think I am beginning to have kind of a crush on you and I understand if you don't feel the same way,"

Hinata was going red… he just embarrassed the hell out of her yet she was soo happy. He just said that he had a crush on her!

"But since you pretty much just expressed your feelings I am quite taken back,"

"Ano… Kaka-sensei… why?"

"Well I guess that I thought you always likes Naruto, I didn't know that you would… well…. Like me..."

Hinata blushed, "Well…. I guess that I changed over time," she faced him and gave him a sweet smile which sent a sensation through his body and made his heart melt.

"Hinata I want to give you something,"

"Ano…okay," she blushed.

"Close your eyes,"

So she did, she closed her pearl orbs and expected to receive some kind of present but instead Kakashi pulled down his mask and planted his lips onto Hinata's.

Hinata's eyes opened as she just realized she was kissing Kakashi… and then she thought this is the best day of my life. But ohh noo… things changed when she saw Naruto and Sakura run up towards each other… without Itachi and Sasuke…

Kakashi looked at the shocked Hinata, "whats wrong?"

Hinata pointed, "Its Sakura and Naruto!"

Naruto and Sakura both turned in Hinata's direction when they heard their names being called out.

"Oh shit!" they head Naruto yell.

* * *

**Hey well thats the chappi!! in the next chap ill be adding more characters like Neji, Lee, Ino, shikamaru, Gaara!! cya then**

**xxx naraku93**

**p.s plz review and tell me ur thoughts and opinions but done be too brutal **


	4. Dont Kill Kaachan!

**Hey Everybody an update on my Chibified story :) as i said in my The Black moons in the white sky story i am going to start updating my stories more, Just for you people out there reading them **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter Disclaimer: I do Not own Naruto or the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**_Chibfied_- Chapter 4**

**Dont Kill Kaa-chan!**

"N-naruto-kun?" Hinata said, suprised.

"Dont tell me..." Kakashi sighed.

Naruto and Sakura stopped infront of the confused couple.. panting like two over worked dogs. Sakura looked up Hinata with sad eyes, and then finally spoke, "I am so sorry Hinata-chan!!"

"What happened Sakura?" Kakashi asked in a serious tone.

Sakura looked up at her annoyed Sensei and gulped, "Well.. Itachi and... Uh.. Sasuke... they uh went.. missing?"

"WHATTTT!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?"

* * *

**Back At the Uchiha Manor..**

"Neh..Itachi-nii-chan! Itachi wake up!"

"Uhh...Nani ? Whats wrong Sasuke?"

"Itachi-nii-chan, I want Okaa-san.." The little Sasuke sighed.

"Hmm..Just go back to sleep eh, she'll come back when we wake up," Itachi yawned, falling back into a deep sleep.

"I hope so..."

* * *

"Naruto!" Kakashi glared. 

"Ano sa, Ano sa.. Its okay sensei please dont be mad!" Naruto begged.

Kakashi looked down at his freaked out student and sighed, he grabbed Hinata's small hand and turned to face her, "I'll go look for them else where just go back to the house okay?"

Hinata knew to follow her orders so she did what was required, she nodded and walked away, "Chotto Matte Hinata-chan! I'll go with you," The blonde boy said behind.

"Okay, Lets go Sakura," Kakashi said, Sakura nodded and soon followed him.

* * *

Hinata walked quickly, she was worried what would she do if they couldnt find them? 

_'Oh no, I hope Kakashi and Sakura can find them'_

"Hinata-chan?"

_'If Tsunade was to find out i failed my mission, she would be really disapointed'_

"Hinata-chan???"

_'No! I musn't give up, I will not fail this mission!'_

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto said grabbing her shoulder.

"G-gomen Naruto-kun, W-whats wrong?" She asked, blushing.

"Dont worry Hinata-chan! Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan will find them!"

"Ah...Im sure they will."

Naruto and Hinata continued walking until they reached the Uchiha manor, Hinata unlocked the door and took of her sandles, Naruto did the same. She walked throught the house opening the windows to let the fresh air enter the house. She went upstairs to the kids room to open the window until she saw something that made her heart beat faster. Sasuke and Itachi were fast asleep on the bed, she walked up to the sleeping brothers, stroking the young Uchiha's face. His eyes creaked open and he smiled.

"Im Back," Hinata whispered, then she took a blanket from the closet covered the boys and left the room. She walked downstairs to see Naruto relaxing on the sofa.

"All is well Naruto-kun, Itachi and Sasuke are upstairs sleeping," Hinata said quietly.

"Nani?!?!?! Honto ni ?!?! Yokatta.." He jumped up and down excitedly.

Hinata smiled at the young man that she once loved, she knew that some where deep inside her heart the feelings were still there but they werent as big as they were 3 years ago.

"Hinata-chan, now that were alone, I'd like to talk" Naruto said seriously patting the empty space next to him on the couch. She blushed and moved closer to couch, sitting on the edge of the seat.

"You've changed alot Hinata, I mean just look at you, your not that little timid girl anymore.." He said, looking into her pearl eyes.

"Well I guess thats what 3 years does to you," She smiled.

"Wow.. I just cant believe how beautiful you've grown.." He said again, running one of his hands through her long black hair.

Hinata looked suprised at the blue eyed man, "N-Naruto-kun?"

"Your hair, is so long now, your a beautiful woman," He said, leaning into her closer.

"No..." she breathed barely a whisper and obviously not heard by Naruto.

She moved her head back as his face came closer, _'I've waited my whole life for this moment, but why does it feel so wrong ?'_ she thought to herself. And then..

"Yo Naruto, putting the moves on my wife are you now?"

The two 16 year olds turned to face Kakashi, who was standing in the doorway.

"Jeez Kakashi, lighten up its not like she really loves you or anything.." Naruto scowled.

Hinata hung her head down, trying to keep back the tears, from Kakashi's point of view, Naruto's face so close to her own would've looked like a betrayal, like there were about to share a kiss, well they were but it wasnt the kiss Hinata wanted.

"I'll talk to later, Hinata-chan," Naruto grinned before he stood from the couch and left the Uchiha manor.

Hinata was still sitting on the couch, her head hung low, she didnt even want to face Kakashi right now, How could she face him but it wasnt her fault, she never asked for Naruto to say those kinds of things to her, that she had changed and she was a 'Beautiful young woman'. Why? why would he care now, she had waited, for 3 years for him to kiss her and tell her those things but why wouldnt he tell her he thought she was beautiful 3 years ago?

"Did you enjoy it ?" Kakashi asked, in a low tone.

Hinata didnt say a word, she didnt nod or shake her head, she just sat there quietly.

"Did you enjoy it??" He asked a little louder but still not a word was said.

Kakashi took a step closer to her darkened figure, "Did...you...enjoy..it.." He murmmered.

His mummer was sending cold shivers down her spine yet she still didnt speak. He placed hands on her arms and lifted her up so he could see her face, "Tell me!"

Even though she stood, she wasnt willing to look him in the eyes, and tell him "No.." so all she could do was cry.. she sobbed and wrapped her small arms around him, she cried into his warm chest.

"Im guessing that is a no but i still want to hear it from your mouth, did you enjoy it?"

"ie..." she whispered, wiping her hot tears away, "ie.. it was not what i wanted.."

"What do you really want Hinata?"

"..You.."

"What did you say?" Kakashi asked as he lifted up her chin to see her face.

"I s-said...I want you.."

With that said Kakashi pulled down his mask, placed his lips to hers and gave the kiss which would over come all the problems. Hinata was a little suprised when Kakashi softly licked her bottom lip but she replied by parting her lips and allowing him to eneter, he tongue entered her mouth, wanting more of the sweet taste that he loved so much. He wrapped his arms around her small waist and was about to lift her into his arms and lay her on the couch untill..

**"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!"**

The couple turned to see a crying Sasuke standing in the doorway...

Kakashi released Hinata from his arms as she walked up to the small boy "N-nani? Whats wrong Sasuke-kun?"

"Dont kill Kaa-chan Otou-san!!" Sasuke cryed.

"Kill Hinata?" Kakashi asked.

"Why do you think he was trying to kill me, Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked, puzzeled.

"He had his mouth over yours!!"

"So..." Kakashi murmmered.

"If he has his mouth over yours then you cant breathe and you'll die!"

Hinata stared at the young tearful boy and couldnt help but laugh.

"Kaa-chan? why are you laughing?" the confused boy asked.

"Otousan, wasnt trying to hurt me, Sasuke-kun.. he was just kissing me.." She smiled.

"Kissing? Kaa-chan.. whats kissing??"

"Its umm...eeto...," Hinata was having a bit of trouble thinking of how she was going to explain herself. Kakashi smirked and pulled Hinata into a warm kiss, let her go and walked up to his son.

"That my son.. was a kiss.." Kakashi explained, patting Sasuke on the head.

"Oh... Kaa-chan... can i have a kiss to?" Sasuke asked, blushing.

Hinata smiled and kneeled down so she could match Sasuke's height and placed her lips to his for a moment. Sasuke smiled and Hugged her greatfully.

"Otou-san?"

"Yeah?"

"Can i have your kiss to??"

"Hmm let me think about it...No.."

sniff "Why not ?"

"I dont kiss other men.."

"But why not?"

"Cause I just dont flow that way?"

"Flow that way? Uhh?" the chibi sasuke scratched his head.

"Haha, i think your just confusing him Kakashi.." Hinata sighed.

"I WANT TO KISS OTOU-SAN!!!! **WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"**

"Quiet!"

**WAAAAAAAAAAAA**

"Godd... i have a headache..."

* * *

**Uhhh yes finally i updated.. hope you liked it took me quite a while to write it :) but thanks for reading it and i love writing :) please review your ideas for the next chapter, i know i said i would add more characters in this chapter but after all the typing im tired i know im lazy but i swear i'll add them next chapter ok?? Yakusoku (promise).**

**xxoxoxox lots of love**

**Naraku93**


	5. Predictions or Just Dreams ?

**

* * *

**

I'm really sorry everyone!! I haven't updated in ages! .

**But I will try to ^.^**

**I've been using Youtube alot, but please check out my song covers, My account name is Ookami93 :)**

**I'm just thinking of ideas for the next chapter, I'm kind of brain dead at the moment, but any ideas, would be appreciated :3**

**Thanks!!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or any of the characters!**

**

* * *

**

**Chibified-** Chapter 5.

Predictions or Just Dreams ?

_The morning sun shone brightly through the windows of the Uchiha Manor. The beams glided over the younger Uchiha's closed eyes, stirring him out of his sleep. Sasuke rolled off the bed and onto the soft floor, he rubbed his large black eyes and opened his mouth to let out a small yawn. He turned around to look at his older brother who was still sleeping on the double bed. _

_"Oniisan..Oniisan!!! Wake up!!" He whispered._

_Itachi moaned slightly but continued to sleep, Sasuke shook his head and ran to the door to check on his mother and father. "I wonder what Otousan and Kaachan are doing..." he thought to himself. "Lets go find out!"_

_Sasuke ran down the hallway, his feet padding on the soft tatami mats, He finally reached the door that lead into his parent's room. He heard some moaning coming from outside the room, he tilted his head and opened the door to find out what was making this wierd noise. The door creaked open to reaveal two figures in the large bed, One ontop of the other, he recognized one figure but not the other. " Okaachan ??" He asked._

_Hinata was lying down her arms spread apart from one side of the bed to the other, the other person that was on top of her, he had spikey hair, not like Kakashi's but like some one else Sasuke had seen before. _

_"Nani ?" Sasuke walked closer to the bed and examined closer, the figure ontop was moving up and down, whilst Hinata was groaning in pain, the figure turned it's head to reveal two glowing red eyes and 6 straight marks on it's cheeks. It glared at the small boy and reached out one of it's clawed hands, grabbing Sasuke's shirt. _

_"Noooo!!! Let me gooo!!!" Sasuke screamed._

* * *

A warm hand touched the waking boys's face.

"Its Okay honey, it was just a bad dream." A familiar voice said.

Sasuke looked around the room to see Kakashi, Itachi and Hinata. "Kaachan ?!?! It was horrible" He cried, plunging himself into Hinata's arms. Hinata looked down at the small child, and wrapped her arms around his small body.

"Dont worry, Its all over now." Hinata cooed.

Sasuke sniffed and rubbed his tearing eyes, he looked up at the young woman that he thought was his mother, "Kaachan..?"

"Nani ?"

"Im Hungry.."

Hinata smiled and nodded, "Lets get you both fed"

Fish sizzled in the small frying pan, Hinata used her chopsticks to flip it onto the opposite side to cook. The three males waited eagerly at the table as the young woman finished up cooking.

"Otousan.." Itachi mumbled.

"Nani ?" Kakashi replied lazily.

"Can we go out today with those people ?"

"Which People?"

"Those people that came that one time to play with us".

"Sakura and Naruto you mean ?"

"I think so all i remember was the boy had funny lines on his face and the girl was yelling alot"

_"thats Sakura and Naruto for you..."_ Kakashi thought.

"Me and Kakashi can take you out." Hinata suggested, as she placed the plate of fish onto the table.

"I knnow but....yogh..Giiya..rrr...touu..auld.." Itachi said through his food.

"Dont chew with your mouth open Itachi." Hinata said sternly.

"G-gomenasai Kaachan, I said you guys are too old to play with!" Itachi smiled.

"What do you mean were too old ?" Kakashi glared at the older Uchiha boy.

"Gomenasai Otousan demo... Your not fun to play with like Sakiro and Naritou.."

_"Sakiro and Naritou ? What are they teaching these kids.?."_ Kakashi sighed.

"Hey thats not tru-"

"Kakashi-san.. Just let them be" Hinata interrupted.

Kakashi nodded, "Hai, I'll call Naruto and Sakura after breakfast."

They ate silently, well apart from the boys eating like a pack of wild dogs, there were no words. Sasuke scraped the last bit of rice from his plate.

"Gochisousama deshita!" The three boys said clapping their hands and rubbing their full bellies.

"I'll go fetch Naruto and Sakura." Kakashi grunted lifting himself from his chair and walking out of the room.

"Kaa-chan ?" Sasuke asked.

"Nani ?"

"Ano.. Kaa-chan.. I had this dream.."

"About what ?"

Sasuke looked down at the floor, " What do people do in the bed, when they are not sleeping.?"

Hinata raised her brow, "What do you mean ?"

"Ano.. in my dream, I saw you and a monster in the bed, and you were crying and the monster was ontop of you.. Moving up and down, Up and down," he said innocently, motioning his hands up and down, " Like this!"

Hinata froze. _"Moving up and down.. he doesnt mean....."_

"They are making love,"

Kakashi had walked into the room.

"Making love ?" Sasuke asked, looking at the two adults.

"Hai, making love."

"Whats making love ?" Itachi asked, hopping down from his chair and approaching the man, that he thought was his father.

"Well.. Its.." Kakashi coughed, not knowing how to explain, "Hinata ?"

Hinata blushed, "U-uh.. A m-man and a woman will make love, when they really care and love eachother.."

Kakashi nodded.

"So.. Have you and Kaa-chan made love before ?" Sasuke asked.

Hinata blushed and looked at Kakashi who remained calm. "Many times," Kakashi grinned.

"Kakashi!!" Hinata choked.

"Every night ?" Sasuke and Itachi asked.

"Hmm.. Not every night but most nights.."

"ahh.." Sasuke smiled.

He looked at his brother, then back at his parents.

"Does that mean me and Onii-san can make love?"

"No." Kakashi replied..

"naniii.... Why ?" Sasuke frowned, tears building up in his black eyes.

"Because."

"Because why ?"

"Because you are both boys.. and brothers.."

Sasuked nodded, "so only a boy and a girl can make love ?"

"Well, Mainly girls and boys make love, but not all the time.."

Sasuke looked confused, "Can me and Kaa-chan make love ?"

"N-No!!" Hinata said, shaking her head violently.

"But Otou-san said..."

"Matte, Matte.. You cant make love with your mother, and besides, I am making love with her.."

"Kakashi..." Hinata blushed.

Kakashi winked and turned around to walk out of the room, "Sakura and Naruto will be here shortly."

"Hai,"

Hinata sighed and looked down at the two boys, who were looking up at their mother. Both of them had a wanting look on their faces, she could tell that they were thirsty for some information.

"Ah.. i'm going up to the bedroom.." she said, running out of the room.

* * *

"Come on Naruto.. We are going to be late!"

The Blue eyed boy looked at his reflection in the mirror.

_"All this time, she had loved me ? Why couldnt I notice ? I'm such an idiot.."_

"Hai.."

Sakura walked into the room, she noticed that the Fox boy wasn't in his usual energetic mood, and when she saw the look on his face, she immediately knew that something was wrong.

"Naruto... what's wrong ?" She asked, looking down at him.

"Sakura.. did you know.. ?"

The girl tilted her head, "know what ?"

"That Hinata had.. you know.. loved me ?"

Sakura sighed and sat next to her former teammate, "Yes.."

Naruto frowned and turned to face her, "Why didn't you tell me ?!?"

"Dont raise your voice at me!" she growled back.

Naruto straightened up his face and closed his eyes.

"Gomen ne.. Its just.. Why didn't i know ? How come nobody told me ?"

Sakura placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "Some relationships are just not meant to be, like me and Sasuke, Kakashi deserves Hinata and she deserves him, they are happy together.. Come on lets go.."

Sakura left the room but Naruto still sat there.

__

"We are not going to let him win.. I will have her.. She will be mine.."

* * *

"Naritou! Sakiro!!"

"Sasuke kun! Itachi kun!" Sakura smiled and opened her arms to the boys. "_I guess that kids dont stay scared of the same person for that long." _Sakura thought to herself.

Naruto stood behind Sakura, not saying a word.

"Naruto-kun, Daijoubu desuka ?" Hinata asked.

Naruto looked up at the Hyuuga, "Hai Daijoubu desu."

Hinata smiled and turned to Kakashi.

"So were will you be taking them ?"

"Oh, to the markets, we will take them out to lunch and stuff!" Sakura said.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Sakura-san" Hinata smiled.

"No problem Hinata-chan, it would be nice to give you and Kakashi a break,"

Hinata nodded.

"Sakiro..lets go!!"

"Hai hai.. Ittekimasu!"

Four left and now there were two.

Hinata remembered the conversation between herself, Kakashi and the two kids.

_"Making love.. Why did Kakashi have to even bring it up" _Hinata sighed and Kakashi noticed this.

"Whats wrong Hinata ?" He asked.

"O-oh.. nothing.. Gomenasai.." She stuttered.

"Hmmph.. You dont have to apologize." Kakashi chuckled, "Whats wrong ? Tell me."

Hinata looked up, the blush spread accross her face, "I W-was just thinking about before, when Sasuke was telling us about his..d-dream,"

"Ah.. A bit strange that Sasuke would be having a sexual fantasy at that age.."

"S-sexual F-fantasy ?"

Kakashi looked Hinata in the eyes, "People moving up and down in a bed, doesnt exactly sound like they were making ramen does it ?" He grinned.

"H-hai.."

"But I wonder, why he was dreaming about you, maybe some where inside that small mind, there is a residing corner which contains his old teenage thoughts,"

"M-maybe..Demo."

"Nani ?"

"A-ano, did you have to tell them about.."

Kakashi smiled, "About what ? Sex?"

"Y-yes... Making Love.."

"Did i anger you ?"

Hinata shook her head, "N-no! I just dont want him to learn anything.. Innapropriate, just yet."

Kakashi stepped forward, closer to her, "Ah.. Gomen ne.." he murmmered.

She gulped, as his arm slowly snaked around her small waist, quickly pulling her closer to him.

"But, I do want to, make love to you, every night of every week," He whispered in her ear.

Hinata gasped and whispered, "Kakashi-sensei.."

"Sensei.. again ? It turns me on to hear you whisper that, Hinata.."

She remained silent, her face warming up. He pulled down his mask and placed a small kiss on her forehead.

"Your Beautiful.."

Then he picked her up, and carried her up to the bedroom, and yes

They went to make love.

* * *

It had taken twenty minutes but the two young brothers had finally learned to pronounce Naruto's and Sakura's names correctly.

"Sakura-onee-san ?"

"Nani ? Sasuke ?"

"Do you think that Kaa-chan and Otou-san love eachother?"

Sakura looked down suprisingly at the boy, and then smiled, "Yes."

Naruto glared at the thought.

_"Love.. No one could give her the love that she deserves, except for us.."_

Naruto tried to shake these horrible thoughts out of his mind, but even if he banged his head against the wall, they would never go away.

_"We will take her away and destroy anybody who gets in our way.."_

"Shut up.." Naruto growled to himself.

"Naruto, Something wrong ?" Sakura asked.

He snapped out of his trance and looked around him, Sakura was sitting with Sasuke and Itachi at a Ramen shop, talking and eating.

"Oh..nothing, just have a headache.." he smiled.

"Want me to heal you ?"

"No, No I'll be fine.. Dont worry.."

"Oh okay." Sakura said, with a worried look.

* * *

The warmth from his body was so comforting. His fingers twirled her long dark hair, and her head rested against his firm chest.

He moved his warm hands onto her back, "Daijoubu Hinata ?"

Hinata moaned tiredly and turned over so her back was facing him.

He chuckled, "We should get dressed before Sakura and Naruto bring the kids back."

"Hai.." she moaned, not paying attention to Kakashi's words.

He groaned and pushed her off the bed, letting her roll on the the floor.

"Itai.." she squealed.

"Awake now ?"

"Gomen ne.." she yawned, rubbing her eyes.

"Hm.. Kawaii.."

"N-nani ?"

"Your incredibly cute."

"No.. I'm not really.."

"Yes you are.."

She sat on the floor quietly, using the blanket to cover her naked body. He was naked to, this was probably the first time she had seen his full naked body and she noticed, that his, "male body part" was rather big. I guess that was what she was screaming in pleasure over.

He noticed that she was staring and Smirked, "Taking a nice look ne ?"

Hinata blushed and stood up, wrapping the blanket around herself, she picked up her clothing, which he had torn off her and slipped them back on.

"How long do you think we can be like this ?"

Kakashi tilted his head, "what do you mean ?"

"Usually, When i find happiness, it only lasts for a moment, then its gone." She said, looking down at the floor.

Before she could even shed a tear, he was behind her, his arms wrapped around her.

"Dont worry, This will not fade away."

She felt tears burning in her eyes, then they started to flow down.

"Yokatta.."

* * *

**Hope You enjoyed this chapter I will try to write the next chapter ASAP! I promise .**

**xx Ookami93**


End file.
